The present invention relates generally to portable tools and devices for installing and removing tires. More particularly, the present invention relates to a portable tire tool in which the same three basic tool elements may be quickly and conveniently rearranged into various configurations for both tire removal and installation.
Motorcycles have become increasingly popular for use in both everyday transportation and use as recreational vehicles. Along with the increasing popularity of motorcycles, there has been an increase in size, performance and sophistication. These factors have dictated the necessity for providing motorcycle tires and rims which are larger in size and stronger. The typical motorcycle tire includes a central hub which is connected to an outer steel rim by a plurality of spokes. For small rims such as those found on bicycles, it is a relatively simple matter to remove and replace a tire on the rim utilizing simple hand-manipulated pry equipment. However, for the much larger motorcycle tires and wheels, it is difficult, if not impossible, to remove and replace a punctured tire without resorting to high-power hydraulic equipment designed especially for this purpose. This is especially true for modern safety rims which include various ridges and bead configurations on the rim to prevent the tire from coming off inadvertently during a blowout. Also, because of cost, many people must resort to hand manipulated pry equipment. They are tolerated since there is no substitute available, and there is no guarantee during their use that the tire side wall will not tear and/or the tube will not be punctured. The pressures involved in using these pry tools are enough to pinch and puncture the tube of the tire when prying actions are commenced. If the tube is punctured, it may not be noticed until the tire is installed and pressure tested. During testing, a quiet but detectable hiss will be heard, signaling damage and the necessity to remove the tire and repair the tube.
It would be desirable to provide a portable tire removal and installation tool which is compact enough to be conveniently stored on a motorcycle, but which is also suitable for use in the field to remove and replace modern high performance tires.